Ministry of Intelligence
Shadow. Mystery. Fear. The Ministry of Intelligence exists to gather intelligence on new worlds, enemy combatants, and even to search for threats inside of the Imperium itself. The official goal of the Ministry is to stop threats, both internal and external before they can even occur. However, while it has a very official, and public, role, many speculate that there is a secret dark side to the Ministry of Intelligence. Some even insist that the Ministry is responsible for the disappearances of others who have gotten too close to the truth. Overview The Ministry of Intelligence is split into three branches, each responsible for different aspects of managing the intrigue and espionage of the Imperium: the Joint Task Force, the Bureau of Observation, and the Underworld Operations. Depending on the role, a member of Imperium Intelligence could be asked to do one of many different types of tasks, such as analyzing information gleaned from other officers, participating in a diplomatic mission, or even wetwork. Although few may trust members of Intelligence due to their observant ways, the truth is that they are what the Imperium represents- they are responsible for keeping the people safe, and blissfully unaware Possible Tasks Required In Intelligence Members of the Ministry of Intelligence can expect some of these tasks in their career: # Performing undercover work that may involve intimidation, subterfuge and assassination # Carrying out diplomatic missions that help the Imperium as a whole through negotiation subtlety '' # ''Silently and discreetly keeping an eye on targets for the good of Intelligence and the Sith Imperium # Watching and observing guild members for illegal activities, and taking care of any problems that occur Other Jobs may be assigned to Officers of Imperium Intelligence as well. The jobs above are not the limit of what an Officer of Sith Imperium Intelligence can be authorized to do, seeing as an Officer of Intelligence will do whatever is necessary to protect the Sith Imperium and get whatever information the Imperium requires. That being said, all members are under strict orders to report everything they do to their handlers and senior members. The current Director and Minister of Intelligence is Iclyn Wynters. The Secretary and Deputy Minister of Intelligence has not yet been appointed. Branches Joint Task Force Originally called the Diplomacy Corps, It was rebranded as the Joint Task Force. The Joint Task Force (JTF) is led by the Cipher and is the paramilitary branch of the Ministry of Intelligence. Agents placed in the task force are knowledgeable in the arts of subterfuge, blackmail, aggressive negotiation, manipulation, and torture. They also go through basic training. They break the laws and exploit grey areas. The Joint Task Force also has two special operation teams. The Reconnaissance Special Division (RSD) is a special op division that works with the Imperium Military. The Emergency Response Division (ERD) is a tactical and investigative special unit and the RSD's counterpart that works closely with Law & Justice. Members of both are known as Rangers. Although these agents, Rangers, work with other ministries on joint missions, the Ministry of Intelligence has jurisdiction over them. They may be assigned to other missions related specifically to the Intelligence. Agents who have been compromised are often relocated into this branch after their suspension. Bureau of Observation The Bureau of Observation is led by the Listener. Its members are what you expect from Intelligence Agents. They are the spies of the Imperium. They are the eyes and ears of the ministry. Agents placed in Observation are knowledgeable in the arts of blending in, multitasking, improvisation, and surveillance. Agents in the Bureau of Observation are not only desk workers. They are sent across the galaxy to collect data, to gather information and to pay close attention to any changes that happen. The information provided by these agents is vital for the Imperium. The agents also operate within the borders of the Imperium and may be tasked to monitor the activities of citizens of the Imperium. It is important that their identity remains a secret because they are no longer valuable when compromised. The Bureau of Observation's special division is responsible for the vetting process for any aspiring recruits. Underworld Operations The Ministry of Intelligence's division of Underworld Operations is led by the Keeper. Formerly known as the Janitorial Division, this section of Intelligence was revamped after Emperor Veldarius commanded the merge of the Ministry of Underworld Operations and the Ministry of Intelligence. Be warned, as members of this division are often considered part of a criminal organization by outsiders, and it's not far from the truth. Members of Underworld Operations are expected to be well-versed in the arts of assassination, trafficking, theft, information gathering, and smuggling. The Janitorial Division is now a specialized branch within Underworld Operations. The janitors' main objective is to make people disappear. The identity of agents in Underworld Operations is classified information only known by the Keeper (who's identity is also classified), the Speaker, the Listener, the Director and the top brass of the Imperium (Emperor and his Will). If they are compromised, they may be terminated permanently by one of their peers. The members are listed as members of the Bureau of Observation or the Diplomatic Corps. Admission Process Application Following recent incidents, the current Director changed how the admission process to the ministry. Any aspiring individuals who want to become members of the Ministry of Intelligence will have to apply to the Intelligence Recruitment Center. They will go through a complete screening to see if they fit the ministry physically and psychologically. They will be tested on their capacities to observe, to gather data and to process information. Additionally, a complete background check will be conducted on them and the people they have come in contact with (and are close to). Initiation Following the first round, those who passed will be assigned to a training officer who will be their guide and their supervising senior officers. They will be granted the rank of recruit. As recruits, they have very limited access to information and they are restricted to most of the Ministry. The next step is that they will have to go through a grueling initiation. The purpose of the initiation is to see if the recruit has what it takes to handle missions. They also learn how to write reports. Probation Period The final round for a recruit is their probation period. During this 1 to 3 months period, the recruits are tasked to complete various missions and to write reports for each mission. They are graded for their work by their training officer. Afterward, the training officer will write a report on the recruit's progress. It is the final leg of the vetting process. The Speaker, the Listener, the Keeper or the Director will then decide rather or not the recruit becomes a full-fledged member of the Ministry of Intelligence or is dropped from the Ministry of Intelligence. If, at any time, a recruit is compromised, they will be dropped out of the ministry. Uniforms Once the recruits are officially promoted to Watcher, they receive two uniforms. The first one is the official uniform that must be worn on ceremonial occasions < here >. The other uniform is worn on missions mainly by janitors and group missions < here >. Other than that, agents are authorized to wear casual clothes as long as it is decent. Anyone who does not conform to the rule can be forced to leave the premises or given appropriate outfits. Ranks Security Clearance' Depending on a citizen's rank in the Imperium, access to information can be restricted and unavailable. There are also restrictions when it comes to where a person is allowed to go and if they are allowed on the premises of Intelligence-owned ships and properties. The access codes are changed routinely. In exceptional cases, it is possible that the access codes are changed after a major event. Unfortunately, droids that are not owned by the Ministry of Intelligence are not allowed to be on any premises. The droids could face being terminated if they are seen outside the main entrance. Upon entering a security checkpoint, the agents or visitors must go through a full-body check and belongings check. If they are affiliated with the ministry, they will be asked to proceed with a retina and handprint scan. Visitors, if not accompanied, will have to prove their identity before receiving their temporary visitor's pass. An agent will also be tasked to accompany them during their entire stay. Within the premises, going through a fingerprint scan is mandatory to go from one area to the next. It is possible that additional safety measures are implemented to access certain areas. * '''Level 0: Visitors - They only have access to main areas. They are not authorized to be unaccompanied during their stay on Intelligence-owned properties. * Level 1: Recruits - They have limited access to information and properties. They are authorized to go anywhere within the Intelligence Recruitment Center. * Level 2: Confidential (Watcher, Agents) - They are authorized to access many files and missions from their branches that they receive from a Handler. * Level 3: Secret (Specialists) - They are authorized to access many files and missions from their respective branches along with special missions. * Level 4: Top Secret (Handler, Privateer, Special Agent, Diplomat) - They have access to all the classified information related to their branch. * Level 5: Classified (Ubiqtorate, High Brass of the Imperium) - They have access to all the classified information from all the branches. * Level 6: Executive (Emperor, Emperor's Hand, Director) - They have access to everything that pertains to the Imperium's Intelligence Database and also secret projects that only a specific people are aware of. Bases of Operations Bledhaevn Cruiser Secretly commissioned around two or three years ago as Project Rebirth, the Bledhaevn Cruiser is expected to be the next main headquarters of the Ministry of Intelligence. Modeled off the ''Arkanian Legacy'', the Bledhaevn is comparable in size to a Valor-class cruiser (500 meters). At full capacity, it can take up to 1,900 crewmen and 5,000 passengers. It is designed to operate outside the detection of traditional scanning and sensor technology. While still physically visible, the Bledhaevn can "go dark" for brief periods up to 12 hours before needing to vent heat and other waste. During this period, the ship is practically undetectable to most, if not all, current sensor technology. Specially designed to operate in any condition, the Bledhaevn possesses the unique characteristic of full underwater operation as well as the ability to operate as a standard space-fairing vessel. Since it is not equipped for combat, the cruiser relies on its flexibility and stealth capabilities to remain silent and mobile. Because of the ship's viewing stations, many of the crew have expressed a preference to underwater operation as "It makes you feel like you're always at an aquarium". Following the attack on Ry'llara, the completion of the ship has become a top priority for the Ministry with the need for a replacement for Farpoint Station. The evacuation of Solaria forced the production to be accelerated for it to be up and running. Although the official name of the cruiser is the Bledhaevn, it is unofficially dubbed the Prettiest Princess. Intelligence Recruitment Center Anyone who aspires to become an Intelligence Agent will have to go to the Intelligence Recruitment Center (IRC). The IRC serves as a recruitment center and also a base of operations for recruits. It has its own state of the art training facility, medical center, offices, gym, and dormitory. Recruits used the IRC as their temporary headquarters since they are restricted from the rest of the Ministry of Intelligence. There is also an information booth for visitors. Formerly located on Solaria City, a new one was set up on board the Vindictiva's Triumph during the evacuation. There is now one on the surface of Amgarrak known as Snowborne Outpost. Solis-Lunam Districts These are the recent additions following the Nar Shaddaa Joint-Mission between the Ministry of War, the Ministry of Intelligence and the Ministry of Underworld Operations. Solis District is the base of operation for the crime syndicate operating in the Corellian Sector, and Lunam District is the base of operation for the crime syndicate operating in the Industrial Sector. Those bases are primarily used by Underworld Operations. Castermaere Outpost Located on the western floating islands on Amgarrak, Castermaere Outpost is the Headquarters of the Ministry of Intelligence. Only members with the proper security clearance are authorized on the premise. Visitors must be accompanied by an agent, must state their reason to visit and must obtain a security badge from the IRC. Former bases Farpoint Station Farpoint Station was the Headquarters of the Ministry of Intelligence. It orbited around Ry'llara and was in at a safe distance from prying eyes and ears. Only Intelligence Agents, Knights and the higher brass of the Imperium were authorized to travel there. Visitors needed to be escorted there and must provide valid reasons as to why they want to visit. Unfortunately, when the Imperial Darth Valorrak attacked the Sith Imperium, the space station ended up being destroyed. Dravania Outpost Located on Solaria, the paramilitary base was the secondary headquarters of the Ministry of Intelligence. It was located on the outskirts of Solaria City. Part of the base was located underground while what was seen on the surface served as a military base front. Dravania was primarily used by the Diplomatic Corps. OOC Notes Uniforms The armor sets used for the uniforms are the following: * Nightlife Operative's Armor Set (you are allowed to dye it as you wish) * Sinister Warrior's Armor Set (in black/black dye) You will be provided with both armor sets after your character reaches the rank of Watcher. Identities While the identities the Keeper, Listener, and some Janitors might be listed on this page, please remember to keep in mind that this information is not public In-Character, and, unless told otherwise, your character will not know this information. If the Minister or Keeper has an alter ego for In-character use, it will be written here * Director - Current Alter Ego: Iclyn Wynters (Eirene de Vil) * Speaker '''- There is no current Alter Ego for the Speaker * '''Cipher - There is no current Alter Ego for the Cipher * Keeper - There is no current Alter Ego for the Keeper * Listener '''- There is no current Alter Ego for the Listener Ranks This information is not known publically unless an agent has been compromised and their identity has been leaked. Anyone in Underworld Ops is known only by the members of the branch, the Keeper and the Director (and the Emperor and his Will if asked). The Director, as a member of the Dark Council, is known. The Speakers, as a former Director and as a former Cipher, are also known. * Recruit: Dorlaeron * Recruit: Suifu'toshi Joint Task Force * '''Cipher: N/A * Agent: Flos Relinquere * Ranger (RSD): Rhagrille Kellus * Ranger (ERD): Ral'reero (compromised) Bureau of Observation * Listener: Rhalae Haodha * Agent: Arixias * Agent: Rhiess Valkan * Slicer: Lliara Shayde Underworld Operations * Keeper: Ell'valan 'skront * Janitor: Veteris Category:Ministries